Rose
by BlackDragonLanceTR16
Summary: It's valentines and Kid has a gift in mind for her best friend Maka, a rose. And some weird events (?) occured! kinda ooc and fluff i think? XD


**HELLO EVERYBODY! IT'S ME AGAIN! IT'S TIME FOR A ONE-SHOT~ THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED BUT IT'S SOUL EATER STYLE. HAPPY VALENTINES EVERYONE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ELSE THERE WILL BE PURE KIMA MOMENTS.**

* * *

**88WOLF88**

Kid POV

After the tiring mission with my fellow teammates, Black Star and Maka. And we are planning to rest really until Black Star and Soul decided to crash in the Gallow's Mansion.

"It's actually nice to hang out here again." Soul said, sitting on the couch.

"Tch. You're God is ALWAYS invited here, also my good peasants." Black Star said while dashing to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for barging in." Tsubaki bowed at me and I waved it off.

"It's fine. Just hope they won't ruin the perfect symmetry of the house." I said, smiling.

"Maka would just Maka chop the two idiots~" Patty said bubbly and Maka, my best friend, nodded in agreement.

"Hey~ Tomorrow is Valentines!" Liz said. Oh yeah. I forgot.

"What are ya gonna give Maka for valentines?" Patty asked while making a freaking giraffe, again.

"Well, I actually don't expect anything really." Maka said, smiling at me. What a beautiful smile.

"Really Maka?" Tsubaki said and Maka shrugged carelessly.

"But if you give me something, it would be really thoughtful." Maka said. I nodded and try to think of what to give.

* * *

The next day (Kid POV, still)

It's 6:30 in the morning and plan to leave early to go the one time fair in the school. I left Liz and Patty at the mansion so I could go ahead. After I arrived at Shibusen, I already saw Maka standing, whistling. I walked up to her and hugged her.

"Hi Kiddo~" She said happily. We seem like we have a relationship, but we are just very close, alright?! But I have a crush on her.

"Hi." Was my simple reply yet she hummed happily when I spoke.

"There's nothing to do here, let's walk around!" Maka grabbed my hand and pulled me.

It was still a bit early so there were few people in school and the rides are still close. Maka was fidgeting a bit and looked like she was awkward around me. I panicked, did I do something wrong?

"What's wrong, Maka?" I asked.

"Nothing." She muttered quietly and looked away. I grinned at stroke her back with my forefinger once and she looked at me with pissed eyes.

"Hey!" Maka shouted. I laughed.

"Well tell me or I will freaking continue!" I said between laughs.

She muttered something and grabbed some note from her bag and shoved it at my face, not really.

"What's this?" I asked stupidly.

"It's a note." Maka said. I nodded and grabbed and put it in my pocket.

"Aren't you going to read it?" Maka asked me.

I winked, "Maybe later."

* * *

Lunch –for the two—

Maka actually want to join Tsubaki so I let her and we are going to meet at the restaurant that I liked. After some few minutes, Maka arrived then with Tsubaki. We went to the DWMA stairs and something caught my eye and told her to go ahead with Tsubaki and I rushed to the corner.

They were selling white roses.

"Excuse me, how much is this?" I pointed at the white rose.

"2 dollars, sir." The old vendor said politely, I nodded and gave him 2 dollars, grab the rose and ran.

When I went up the two girls smiled at me while I grinned back then Tsubaki walked a bit further ahead and went to the left side of Maka and put my arm with the rose around her waist.

"What now Kid?" She asked me. I sighed and patted the rose at her arm.

"Hmm?" She muttered and looked and grabbed the rose.

"Thanks for the rose. It's my favorite rose! Good thing there is no note." She said happily.

"I'll make one later then~" I said, grinning.

"Hey guys. I have to go to the comfort room so wait for me, alright?" tsubaki said and rushed to the c.r.

We were chatting normally and I told her not to tell anyone that I gave her the rose and she just shrugged.

Kim, who just passed by us, stopped because she saw the rose on Maka's hand.

"Ohh~ Who gave you that beautiful rose?" Kim asked, I looked down and Maka looked at me.

Kim looked at me surprised, "You?!" She shouted.

I was shocked at that and looked at Maka who was actually looking at me. What the hell? No wonder!

"E-eh? It wasn't me! Promise!" I said but Kim looked doubtful but she shrugged and walked away.

After all the crazy events and all the day ended already and Maka was supposed to go home at 5pm.

"So, this is goodbye?" I asked.

"Yeah Kid. See you tomorrow. I love you~" She said.

I laughed and said, "Yeah, I love you too!"

Then we both parted, that I love you is different from all our jokes. I really love her though yet to afraid to tell her.

* * *

**I AM FINISH! AFTER FINISHING THIS IN 88 MINUTES! HAHA! TAKE THAT SYMMETRY BISHES! XD KID AND MAKA IS OOC SINCE KID WAS ME AND MAKA WAS MY BEST FRIEND. BUT I JUST ADDED THAT CRUSH AND THE TRUE I LOVE YOU. I AM FREAKING STRAIGHT! AND KIM, WHO ACTED AS MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND REALLY ASKED THAT AND I WAS SO FREAKING EMBARRASSED… OH WELL~**

**THE SONG I LISTENED TO: RING DING DONG BY SHINee, INSOMIA BY CRAIG DAVID**

**THE THING I WAS DOING WHILE MAKING THIS: CHATTING WITH MY BEST FRIEND, WATCHING VIDS**

**PLEASE FREAKING REVIEW AND FAVE! I LOVE YA ALL!**


End file.
